List of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Soundtracks
Visual novels Thanks/you Thanks/you is a music album composed by Japanese dojin music artist, dai, for use in the Answer Arcs to the visual novel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Unofficially, fans had originally referred to this as the original soundtrack, even though it does not have all the scores that were used in the game. Track listing #"Thanks" #"Iru" #"Kage" #"Soul scour" #"you (M.Box Style)" #"Confession" #"you" #"Sorayume" #"Sora no Mukō" #"Kyōsō" #"Tsukikage (arrange)" #"Musō" #"Musō (arrange)" #"feel" #"Tsukikage" #"Kuon" #"Birth and Death" #"Omoi" #"you (Vocal)" #"Omoi (Vocal)" Production staff *Composer: dai *Vocals: Yuzuki *Lyrics: Yuki, Yuzuki *Cover illustrator: capital of sea Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Original Soundtrack The Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Original Soundtrack for the visual novels playable on the PC was first released by Lantis on August 23, 2006. Track listing Disc 1 #"air pizz" #"Testament" #"Matsuri" (Festival) #"feel" #"you (M.Box)" #"Sorayume" (Fabricated Dream) #"Soul scour" #"Kage" (Shadow') #"Fearlessness" #"you -destructive" #"C-examination" #"search and destroy" #"Uro" (Hollow) #"En" (Party) #"being" #"Birth and death" #"confession" #"conviction" #"Iru" #"Single" #"Cradle song" #"Gray" #"years" #"LIVE" #"Thanks" #"Futari. Hitori." (Two People. One Person.) #"Sora no Mukou (piano)" (Beyond the Sky) #"you" Disc 2 #"Shukusai" (Festivals) #"utu" #"Frozen memories" #"Solitude" #"door" #"Liberating" #"Over the sky" #"Rain" #"Squall" #"Kodou" (Throbbing) #"Taidou" (Fomenting) #"daily passing by" #"daily passing by (celesta)" #"soak" #"what is wished" #"Amber" #"Bellflower" #"Big Bear" #"Kyoushi e no Kairou" (A Gallery of Madness) #"Mienu Mirai" (Unseen Future) #"pros" #"Sheep counts" #"Fuushagoya no Shounen" (The Boy of the Windmill) #"Furu" (Ancient) #"Tsutaetai Koto" (Things I Want to Convey) #"Sora no Mukou (Vocal)" (Beyond the Sky) Video Games Higurashi Daybreak Original Soundtrack The Higurashi Daybreak Original Soundtrack for the derivative game Higurashi Daybreak was released by the game's developers Twilight Frontier on April 22, 2007 during the thirty-fifth Sunshine Creation convention. Although it is a soundtrack for Higurashi Daybreak, it includes tracks only featured in the fandisc Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei and the demos of the original games. A forty-page short story "Higurashi Outbreak", written by Ryukishi07, was included in the CD jacket. Track listing Disc 1 #"from the sky" #"today's hero" #"2 on 2" #"close mission" #"prize machine" #"far east" #"elastico" #"just cause" #"thanks" #"speedster" #"sacred curry empire" #"antiguo" #"dernier" #"camouflage legend" #"fearlessness" #"night chaser" #"victory" #"defeat" #"to the sky" Disc 2 #"Toriatsukai Setsumeisho" (User's Manual) #"Tadaima Bukatsu Chuu" (Now Clubbing) #"Yuugata no Kyooshitsu" (Classroom at the Evening) #"Irochigai" (Wrong Color) #"Utsukushiki Sekai" (Beautiful World) #"Kiro" (Way Back) #"Motemichi Kaku Katari ki" #"Teikoku no Koubou" (The Rise and Fall of an Empire) #"Fuwarazu no Magatama" (Magatama of Fuwarazu) #"Mirai e" (To the Future) #"Nipa~☆" #"kneecap" #"bright sun" #"spinning seesaw" #"close mission (Arrange)" #"far east (Arrange)" #"elastico (Arrange)" #"night chaser (Arrange)" #"to the sky (Arrange)" #""Fuwarazu no Magatama (Arrange)" (Magatama of Fuwarazu) Nageki no Mori Nageki no Mori is a single by Ayane. The song "Nageki no Mori" was used as the opening theme to the PlayStation 2 version of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri, while "Complex Image" was used as the opening theme to the Miotsukushi-hen on the same game. It was released the same day as the ending theme song single on by Geneon. Track listing #"Nageki no Mori" – 5:18 #"Complex Image" – 4:59 #"Nageki no Mori" (off vocal) – 5:18 #"Complex Image" (off vocal) – 4:59 Escape Escape is a single by Kanako Itō. The song "Escape" was used as the ending theme to the Tsumihoroboshi-hen on the PlayStation 2 version of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri, while "Friend" was used as the ending theme to the Miotsukushi-hen on the same game. It was released the same day as the opening theme song single on by Geneon. Track listing #"Escape" #"Friend" #"Escape" (off vocal) #"Friend" (off vocal) Tsuisō no Despair Tsuisō no Despair is a single by Kanako Itō. The song "Tsuisō no Despair" was used as the opening theme song to the first volume of the Nintendo DS version of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Tatari. It was released on the same day as the game was released, on by 5pb.. Track listing #"Despair of Recollections" #"Gust" #"Despair of Recollections" (off vocal) #"Gust" (off vocal) Place of Period See full article: Place of Period (Album) Place of Period is a single by Mio Isayama. The song "Place of Period" was used as the opening theme song to the second volume of the Nintendo DS version of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Sō. It was released on by 5pb.. Track listing #"Place of Period" #"A Half-hearted Love" #"Place of Period" (off vocal) #"A Half-hearted Love" (off vocal) Hikari no Sora no Qualia See full article: Hikari no Sora no Qualia (Album) Hikari no Sora no Qualia is a single by Cyua. The song "Qualia of the Shining Sky" was used as the opening theme song to the third volume of the Nintendo DS version of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Rasen. It was released on June 10, 2009 by 5pb.. The second song on the single was sung by Velforest. Track listing #"Qualia of the Shining Sky" #"Black Altar" #"Qualia of the Shining Sky" (off vocal) #"Black Altar" (off vocal) Drama CD you you is the ending theme for the Drama CD Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Meakashi-hen, sung by Satsuki Yukino, the voice actress for both Mion and Shion Sonozaki. Track listing #"you" - 4:09 #"thanks" - 3:02 #"you" Off vocal - 4:09 #"thanks" Off vocal - 3:02 Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni "Arigatō" See full article: Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni "Arigatō" (Album) Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni "Arigatō" is the ending theme for the Drama CD Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Tsumihoroboshi-hen, sung by Sōichirō Hoshi, the voice actor for Keiichi Maebara. Track listing #"Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni 'Arigatō'" - 5:08 #"Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni 'Arigatō'" Tori Hakaze Ga Original Version - 5:07 #"Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni 'Arigatō'" bAsHEE Version - 5:06 #"Overload" - 6:31 #"Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni 'Arigatō'" Off vocal - 5:10 #"Overload" Off vocal - 6:32 Anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Higurashi no Naku Koro ni is the opening theme to the anime for Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Track listing #"Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" – 4:27 #*Lyrics: Eiko Shimamiya #*Music: Nakazawa Tomoyuki #*Arrange: Nakazawa Tomoyuki & Takase Kazuya #*Sung by: Eiko Shimamiya #"all alone" – 6:04 #"Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" Instrumental – 4:27 #"all alone" Instrumental – 6:04 Why, or why not Why, or why not is the ending theme for the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Why, or why not is sung entirely in English, though a Japanese translation is available in the booklet. Track listing #"Why, or why not" – 5:41 #*Lyrics: interface #*Music/Arrange: Hiroyuki Oshima #*Sung by: Rekka Katakiri #"Tasokare" – 5:30 #"Why, or why not" – 5:41 #"Tasokare" – 5:30 Naraku no Hana Naraku no Hana is the opening theme single to the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. The single was released on August 22, 2007, and is sung by Eiko Shimamiya. Track listing #"Naraku no Hana" - 5:00 #"FLOW" - 4:38 #"Naraku no Hana" Instrumental - 5:01 #"FLOW" Instrumenal - 4:37 Taishō a Taishō a is the ending theme single to the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. The single was released on August 22, 2007, and is sung by anNina. Track listing #"Taishō a" - 4:15 #"Rothschild Rh-" - 5:22 #"Taishō a" Instrumental - 4:15 #"Rothschild Rh-" Instrumental - 5:21 Super scription of data See full article: Super scription of data (Album) Super scription of data is the opening theme to the anime for Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei. Track listing #"Super scription of data" – 4:35 #"electric universe" – 5:44 #"Superscription of data" -Instrumental- – 4:35 #"electric universe" -Instrumental- – 5:41 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Original Soundtrack Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Original Soundtrack is the first official soundtrack released for the series. Track listing #"Main Theme" #"Quiet Morning" #"Stroll" #"Suspicion" #"Curse" #"Smile" #"Let's Be Enthusiastic!" #"I've Decided!" #"Oyashiro-sama" #"Tranquility" #"Submergence" #"Hint" #"Seal of Spirit!" #"Girl" #"Backside" #"Crisis" #"Plan" #"After School" #"Festival" #"Story" #"Event" #"Onigafuchi" #"Embracing Thoughts" #"In Class!" #"Gracefully" #"Match!" #"Wile" #"Evening Cool" #"Dependence" #"Darkening" #"Terror" #"Tension" #"Painful" #"Main Theme" ~revise~ #"Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" ~TV Version~ #"why, or why not" ~TV Version~ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 is the second official soundtrack released for the series on October 6, 2006. Track listing #"Kazashi" #"Hyōi" ~gamelan ver.~ #"Main Theme" – Tsumi #"Kikai" #"Atarimae no Jikan" #"Oshin" #"Yuttari~." #"Henka" #"Chōsa" #"Semaru" #"Main Theme" – Ai #"Shukumei" #"Yōdō" #"Heionbuji" #"Kehai" #"Oyashirosama" ~another ver.~ #"Main Theme" – Tsumi ~another ver.~ #"Michishirube" #"Suiri" #"Yawaraka na Yōkō" #"Shinjitsu" #"Kyōki" #"Riyū" #"Ito" #"Main Theme" – Yui Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Image Album Kakera-Musubi The Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Image Album Kakera-Musubi was first released on September 27, 2006. Track listing #"Midori no Iro no Yasashii Kaze" #*Composition: Tenmon #"my home" #*Vocals: Haruka Shimotsuki #"M・A・T・S・U・R・I— Meet Your Match!" #*Vocals: Kazaha #"when they cry" #*Vocals: Rekka Katakiri #"Mushibami" #*Composition: zts #"hymn" #*Composition: Onoken #*Vocals: Rekka Katakiri #"samsara" #*Vocals: Chata] #"you -Visionen im Spiegel" #*Vocals: Yuzuki #"Tsuki no Yoru no Tsumetai Kaze" #*Composition: Tenmon Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Image Album Kokoro-Musubi See full article: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Image Album Kokoro-Musubi The Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Image Album Kokoro-Musubi was first released on December 21, 2007. Track listing #"Matsuri Hayashi ga Kikoeru" #*Vocals: Chata #"Kagerō" #*Vocals: Yuizuki Sora #"Shōjo no Hakumei" #*Vocals: Shimotsuki Haruka #"Watashi no Tame no Sekai no Arikata" #*Vocals: Katakiri Rekka #"Tsumugi Banashi" #*onoken #"Gekka no Kettōsha" #*Vocals: TERRA, Katakiri Rekka #"common wish" #*Vocals: Yuzuki #"integral integral" #*Vocals: Annabel #"Jikkon Gekiha! ~Kimi wo Mamoru Tame ni~" #*Vocals: RyoRca #"Kokoro-Musubi" #*Vocals: Kokoro-Musubi All Stars (Katakiri Rekka, TERRA, Yuzuki, Annabel, Shimotsuki Haruka, Yuizuki Sora, RyoRca, Chata) Character Albums Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Character CD Vol.1 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Character CD Vol.1 was released on . The tracks on the album were sung by three of the voice actors from the anime adaptation: Soichiro Hoshi (as Keiichi Maebara), Mai Nakahara (as Rena Ryuugu), and Chafūrin (as Kuraudo Oishi). Track listing #"Egao Happy Peace ♪" #"Keiichi Oishi no Jikenbo ABC" #"Original drama 'Rena no Kaaiimono'" #"Egao Happy Peace ♪" karaoke #"Keiichi Oishi no Jikenbo ABC" karaoke Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Character CD Vol.2 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Character CD Vol.2 was released on . The tracks on the album were sung by Satsuki Yukino, who played both Mion and Shion Sonozaki in the anime. Track listing #"Futari no Birthday" – 4:14 #"Ienai Kotoba" – 4:07 #"Original drama 'Mion's Confession'" – 13:48 #"Futari no Birthday" karaoke – 4:14 #"Ienai Kotoba" karaoke – 4:07 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Character CD Vol.3 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Character CD Vol.3 was released on . The tracks on the album were sung by two of the voice actresses from the anime adaptation: Yukari Tamura (as Rika Furude) and Mika Kanai (as Satoko Houjou). Track listing #"Mugen Kairō" – 4:59 #"Suki Suki∞Nii-Nii" – 4:23 #"Original drama 'Hinamizawa Ibun'" – 13:49 #"Mugen Kairō" karaoke – 4:59 #"Suki Suki∞Nii-Nii" karaoke – 4:20 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character Case Book Vol.1 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character Case Book Vol.1 was released on December 29, 2007. The tracks on the album were sung by two of the voice actresses from the anime adaptation: Yukari Tamura (as Rika Furude) and Yui Horie (as Hanyuu Furude). Track listing #"Nano Desu☆" – 4:30 #"S·A·G·A· ~ Rinne no Hate ni" – 5:00 #"Original Drama 'Ishindenshin'" – 7:08 #"Nano Desu☆" Off Vocal – 4:26 #"S·A·G·A· ~ Rinne no Hate ni" Off Vocal – 4:58 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character Case Book Vol.2 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character Case Book Vol.2 was released on January 16, 2008. The tracks on the album were sung by two of the voice actors from the anime adaptation: Miki Itō (as Miyo Takano) and Tōru Ōkawa (as Jirou Tomitake). Track listing #"Bon ~karma~" – 3:19 #"Ai no Inazuma Senkou" – 3:58 #"Original Drama FM 'Hinamizawa Takano Miyo no Akarui Hinamizawa'" – 9:49 #"Bon ~karma~" Off Vocal – 3:18 #"Ai no Inazuma Senkou" Off Vocal – 3:57 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character Case Book Vol.3 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character Case Book Vol.3 was released on February 14, 2008. The tracks on the album were sung by two of the voice actors from the anime adaptation: Yū Kobayashi (as Hojo Satoshi) and Sōichirō Hoshi (as Keiichi Maebara). Track listing #"YellowsicKING" – 4:20 #"Cool in Nare! ~Keep On Our Love~" – 4:37 #"Original Drama FM 'Keiichi & Satoshi no Hinamizawa Cool Radio''" – 13:41'' #"YellowsicKING" Off Vocal – 4:19 #"Cool in Nare! ~Keep On Our Love~" Off Vocal – 4:34 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character CD Irie-tachi no Gyakushū Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai CD Irie-tachi no Gyakushū was released on August 15, 2008. The tracks on the album were sung by three of the voice actors from the anime adaptation: Toshihiko Seki (as Irie Kyousuke), Fumiko Orikasa (as Chie Rumiko), and Daisuke Ono as (as Akasaka Mamoru). Track listing #"HEAVEN's door" - 5:04 #"Chie-sensei no Curry Rice Ondo" - 5:10 #"BUCHIKAMACE Tekkoudan" - 4:28 #"HEAVEN's door" Off Vocal - 5:04 #"Chie-sensei no Curry Rice Ondo" Off Vocal - 5:10 #"BUCHIKAMACE Tekkoudan" Off Vocal - 4:28 Category:Music